1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyoxyalkylated epoxy resin derivative polyol and to a process of lubricating synthetic fibers by applying the polyol thereto. More particularly the invention relates to a polyol which is the reaction product of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylene oxide with an epoxy resin which has been hydrolyzed with water, alcoholyzed with a C.sub.1 to C.sub.18 monofunctional alcohol, or esterified with a C.sub.1 to C.sub.20 carboxylic acid. The products of the invention are useful as fiber lubricants of unexpectedly high thermal and oxidative stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,797, Newkirk et al, relates to an oxidation stable fiber lubricant. The products of the present invention differ in that the polyols of the present invention are derived from certain epoxy resins and have not been capped on one end with an alpha olefin epoxide after oxyalkylation. The fiber lubricants of the present invention have superior oxidation stability when compared with those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,797. Some of the problems associated with the prior art lubricants, such as those described in the above-mentioned reference, include volatilization greater than 30 percent by weight over 24 hours at 240.degree. C. and ticky or tacky residues. A purpose of this invention is to provide a fiber lubricant devoid of the above problems.